


Negotiation Tactics

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missions Gone Wrong, Violence, threats of worse violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Two stubborn, fresh-faced Knights make a few mistakes and end up in a tough situation.(Whumptober day 11: defiance/struggling)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Negotiation Tactics

Quinlan had been caught. One stupid mistake, and it was over. That happened sometimes. Usually it took some fighting, some negotiation, some luck, and then he was out again. Sometimes there was pain too.

He hadn’t meant to get Obi-Wan tangled up in this.

Still, as Obi-Wan purposefully disobeyed another order, Quinlan was glad they’d at least left the kids at home. Aayla and Anakin were under Luminara’s careful eye this week.

Quinlan winced as a hard smack to Obi-Wan’s face echoed across the room. Even Obi-Wan had to take a moment to recover, gasping and blinking back reflexive tears. 

“We will not kill you, Jedi,” the pirate said. “But we can make life  _ very  _ painful if you don’t follow orders. So. tell us where the ambassador is.”

The ambassador was halfway to Coruscant by now. This was a dummy ship. And they weren’t supposed to have even noticed the Jedi onboard. If he hadn’t slipped on a hydrospanner, the plan would have gone off without a hitch.

Obi-Wan looked the pirate in the eye, and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

This time the blow was to his stomach, and Quinlan lunged forward, desperate to protect. Tried to, anyway. The two pirates holding him tightened their grip. He squirmed and tried to yank his way out of their grip, but only managed to make them irritated.

The lead pirate hadn’t missed his panic, and was now leering at him. “Oh, I see. Perhaps you won’t say anything…” he said, tipping Obi-Wan’s head up to look him in the eye, “...but your friend here...well, how many bones do I have to break before you think  _ he _ tells me where the ambassador is?”

Quinlan’s heart raced at the thought. The ambassador was already in hyperspace, even if he  _ did  _ tell them, he doubted that they’d be able to catch up. Would it matter then, if he told them and they stopped? Though of course, there was no proof they  _ would  _ stop if he told them. It was very likely their word meant nothing.

Obi-Wan scoffed. “He doesn’t know anything,” he said. “Too busy flirting to pay attention to the plans. He’s a delight as a friend, but awfully airheaded to bring along on missions. There’s no point trying anything with him.”

They’d played this routine before. Quinlan wasn’t sure it was the right one for this situation. Too late to change the story now, though.

“Is that so…” the leader muttered, slowly walking towards Quinlan. He struggled more against his captors, trying to look stupid and fearful.

He had a bad feeling about this.

The strong blow to the stomach was almost a surprise, and Quinlan struggled and choked trying to breathe as his legs collapsed. He would have been knocked over if not for the pirates holding him up. He almost didn’t hear Obi-Wan scream his name.

The pirate yanked Quinlan’s head up by his hair. Quinlan’s vision was blurry from reflexive tears. He was still struggling to catch his breath.

He still glared at the pirate in contempt. “ _ E chu ta! _ ” he hissed, automatically dropping into Huttese for insults.

The pirate’s grip tightened in his hair, making him wince. “What’s your least favorite bone, airhead?” the pirate asked. “We’ll start there, and work our way up the list.”

Quinlan knew he could handle the pain. He only hoped Obi-Wan could handle watching.


End file.
